


Birds Do It. Bees Do It. Do Companions in the TARDIS Do It?

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, F/M, Written in June 2011.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Do It. Bees Do It. Do Companions in the TARDIS Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired* by a LiveJournal comment about a certain revelation in "A Good Man Goes to War:"
> 
> _For example, what if another companion conceived while on the TARDIS? ~~Say, Barbara.~~ Could there actually be a whole bunch of demi-Time Lords running around?_
> 
> I think it was the prefix "demi" that did me in.
> 
> *(Plus a whole lot of Doctor Who history.)

They know one another by thought, by sight, by just knowing. 

"Aura," says one.

"Telepathic linkage," says another.

"Smell," says a third, and the others all laugh, but they don't disagree.

It doesn't really matter how, because just the knowing is important.

No one else knows, not even their parents. (Well, a few may suspect, but they never say). Humans in general can't tell, and according to the ones who've encountered aliens (or are a bit alien) non-humans can't tell either.

"Self-generating perception filter," says the oldest, who should know, having been the first and having more time to figure these things out. He's also probably the closest to the original template, not counting the one lost in the Time War, or the newest, still alive but just as lost.

(They all know, will know, have known--they can all feel her presence, resonating through the Vortex, in so many places at once. It's sad and glorious and they all hope to meet her one day. They will not deliberately seek her out, but perhaps she will look for them when the time is right.)

When they hold the rare gatherings that most of them can manage to attend, it can be quite a lot of fun sorting themselves out.

"So," a conversation will begin, "are you a demi?"

"No, I'm a semi-demi. And you?"

And so it goes, especially with a few second-generations around now. So many travellers, so many complicated space-time events, so many possibilities.

"What would _he_ think?" one of the youngsters asks during a reunion at a pub on Earth's Moon in the 22nd century. (Moving through time at will is tricky, they reserve it for special occasions and the older ones are very diligent about instructing the youngsters in the finer details.) "Does he have any idea? Would he _know_?"

"Perception filter," says the second one from London. "When he does find out, he'll have to be told. By one of us."

"Big surprise for him!" snorts the one who comes from very far away, and is only a hemi-semi-demi.

"So," the youngster continues, "none of you have ever met him? Yet?"

A few looks are exchanged. "Near-encounters," says the oldest.

"Like ships, not passing in the night," another explains. "We may have seen him, in one lifetime or another. When he's been busy with something--we always know when he's been messing about."

Everyone nods, including the very youngest. They know indeed--the Vortex ripples and shudders with his actions. Time and the Universe are torn apart, rebuilt, and they all know.

And when the party breaks up and it's time for everyone to go back to where and when they belong, there are promises made, reminders given, warnings imposed.

"Paris in 2003. That'll be safe."

"You're from when? Yes, watch out for Torchwood."

"Be ready for Daleks."

"Take care, and don't take any chances."

They are almost all very careful to lead low-profile lives. The ones who like risk or crave excitement carry on as discreetly as they can. There are times to do good, and times to be uninvolved. Instinct guides them, as do echoes from the Vortex.

No one else knows them (yet) but they know each other, and that's what matters.

******


End file.
